Archivo:WATER TRIBE NOODLES, Legend of Korra, Feast of Fiction S2 Ep3-3
Descripción RT: http://bit.ly/Tv2WE9 Facebook: http://on.fb.me/TcDmlb Water Tribe Noodles Ingredients: Broth: Fish stock Green onions (1 stalk) Ginger (1 thumb) Water Noodles: 2 cups of flour 1 tsp of spirulina (or any other green material mixable with flour) 1/4 tsp of salt 3/4 cup of water To make the broth, you're going to need a base ingredient to infuse the water with flavor with when you're cooking it. There are many vegetarian options out there as well if you're not a fan of the taste of fish. Go to your local grocery and be on the lookout for fish bones, usually the best tasting fish for broths are leaner white fish like Halibut, Cod or Flounder. We went with a very simple broth since we assumed the water tribes in the world of Avatar and Legend of Korra would have used very few ingredients given their location in the world and the kind of produce available to them. However, should you wish to spruce up your broth more, you can add a variety of ingredients to the broth like carrots, onions, celery, etc. Do a quick google search for "how to make a fish broth" for some ideas! Alright, let's get cookin! Cut the bottoms off of the stalks of the green onions. Cut a slice of ginger off and pound it until it splits. Rinse off your fish bones with water. Add all these ingredients to a pot and fill it with water until it reaches about 2/3 of the way up. Any higher and it will likely spill over if it boils or becomes to hot. Place the pot on the stove and bring it to a simmer. Once it nears a simmer you should be able to scoop off any scum from the top. Place a lid on top and continue to simmer your broth. You can leave it as long as you like, but if you're short on time, just under an hour will be long enough. Once the time has passed, empty out the broth into another container and toss the remaining bones, etc. in the pot. To make the noodles, first combine your flour, spirulina, and salt in a bowl. Mix until combined. Then add your water and begin to stir and knead the dough. We suggest keeping it in your bowl, otherwise you run the risk of it staining your countertop because of the green coloring. Once you've created a dough ball, plastic wrap your container and let the dough settle for 30-45 minutes After it's settled, take it out and place it onto a floured surface. Knead it for 5-6 more minutes, then roll it out flat onto the table. Keep the surface of the dough very well floured, we found that when mixing the flour with spirulina, it became much stickier as a result. After you've flattened out the dough, start at one end and fold it over itself in widths of 1-2 inches. Make sure to cover each fold with a thin layer of flour before folding it over. Then take a knife and cut perpendicularly across the rolled up dough. Cut however thick you would like your noodles to be. Afterwards, gather all your cut sections together and sift them through your hands to separate the noodles. Bring another pot to a boil. Place your noodles inside and cook them until they are ready to go. It took less than 5 minutes for us when we cooked it, but could differ depending on your ingredients (even with a different brand of spiraling). Just make sure to constantly take out a noodle and give it a taste to see if it's been cooked through. Once your noodles are finished, empty them into a coriander and rinse them off with some water. Serve the water tribe noodles with the broth in a bowl of your choice. Remember, the secret is to slurp as loud as possible! When no one else can hear you, of course. Send us things! Feast of Fiction PO Box 862272 Los Angeles, CA 90086 Download the Soundtrack: http://jimmywong.bandcamp.com/album/feast-of-fiction-music-from-marbleot Merch: http://www.districtlines.com/jimmy Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/FeastOfFiction http://www.twitter.com/jfwong http://www.twitter.com/ashleyquiz Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/FeastOfFiction http://www.facebook.com/therealjimmy Categoría:Vídeos